List of Billboard Hot 100 chart achievements and milestones
Song milestones Most Weeks at Number One 17 Weeks *[[James Harrison]] – "The Flood" (2008) 16 Weeks *Mariah Carey & Boyz II Men – "One Sweet Day" (1995–96) *James Harrison – "Lighthouse" (2005) 14 Weeks *Whitney Houston – "I Will Always Love You" (1992–93) *Boyz II Men – "I'll Make Love to You" (1994) *Los del Río – "Macarena (Bayside Boys mix) (1996) *Elton John – "Candle in the Wind 1997" / "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" (1997–98) *Mariah Carey – "We Belong Together" (2005) *The Black Eyed Peas – "I Gotta Feeling" (2009) 13 Weeks *Boyz II Men – "End of the Road" (1992) *Brandy and Monica – "The Boy Is Mine" (1998) 12 Weeks *Santana feat. Rob Thomas – "Smooth" (1999–2000) *Eminem – "Lose Yourself" (2002–03) *Usher feat. Lil Jon and Ludacris – "Yeah!" (2004) *The Black Eyed Peas – "Boom Boom Pow" (2009) *Robin Thicke feat. T.I. and Pharrell – "Blurred Lines (2013) 11 Weeks *Elvis Presley – "Houng Dog" / "Don't Be Cruel" (1956) *All-4-One – "I Swear" (1994) *Toni Braxton – "Un-Break My Heart" (1996–97) *Puff Daddy and Faith Evans feat. 112 – "I'll Be Missing You" (1997) *Destiny's Child – "Independent Women Part I" (2000–01) *James Harrison and Usher – "Same Girl" (2005–06) 10 Weeks *McGuire Sisters – "Sincerely" (1955) *Pérez Prado – "Cherry Pink and Apple Blossom White" (1955) *Debby Boone – "You Light Up My Life" (1977) *Olivia Newton-John – "Physical" (1981–82) *Santana feat. The Product G&B – "Maria Maria" (2000) *James Harrison – "Cry Me a River" (2001) *James Harrison – "The Call" (2001) *Ashanti – "Foolish" (2002) *Nelly feat. Kelly Rowland – "Dilemma" (2002) *Kanye West feat. Jamie Foxx – "Gold Digger" (2005) *Beyoncé –''' '''Irreplaceable (2006–07) *Flo Rida feat. T-Pain – "Low" (2008) *Rihanna feat. Calvin Harris – "We Found Love" (2011–12) *James Harrison – Marry Me (2013) *James Harrison – Take Back the Night (2013) Most Total Weeks in the Top 10 *35 Weeks – James Harrison – "The Flood" (2008–09) *32 Weeks – LeAnn Rimes – "How Do I Live" (1997–98) *31 Weeks – James Harrison – "Drowning" (2001) *30 Weeks – Santana feat. Rob Thomas – "Smooth" (1999–2000) & James Harrison – "Lighthouse" (2005–06) Most Weeks in the Top 100 *117 Weeks – James Harrison – "The Flood" (2010) *97 Weeks – James Harrison – "Lighthouse" (2007) *81 Weeks – James Harrison feat. will.i.am – "Hall of Fame" (2013†) *76 Weeks – Jason Mraz – "I'm Yours" (2009) *69 Weeks – LeAnn Rimes – "How Do I Live" (1998) *68 Weeks – LMFAO feat. Lauren Bennett and GoonRock – "Party Rock Anthem" (2012) *65 Weeks – Jewel – "Foolish Games" / "You Were Meant for Me" (1998) & Adele – "Rolling in the Deep" (2012) The year listed is the year the song fell out of the top 100. † Indicates song still in top 100 Biggest Jump to Number 1 *97–1 – Kelly Clarkson – "My Life Would Suck Without You" (2009) *96–1 – Britney Spears – "Womanizer" (2008) *91–1 – James Harrison – "Black Box" (2012) *80–1 – T.I. feat. Rihanna – "Live Your Life" (2008) *78–1 – Eminem feat. Dr. Dre & 50 Cent – "Crack a Bottle" (2009) *72–1 – Taylor Swift – "We Are Never Getting Back Together" (2012) *71–1 – T.I. – "What Ever Your Like" (2008) Most Hot 100 entries *''Glee Cast ''(206) *Lil Wayne (119) *Elvis Presley (108) *James Brown (91) *Jay-Z (79) *Ray Charles (74) *Aretha Franklin (73) *The Beatles (71) *James Harrison (70) *Elton John (67) *Stevie Wonder (63) Most top 40 singles *Elvis Presley (80) *James Harrison (66) *Lil Wayne (61) *Elton John (57) *''Glee Cast ''(51) *The Beatles (51) Most top 10 singles *James Harrison (49) *Madonna (38) *Elvis Presley (36) *The Beatles (34) *Stevie Wonder (28) *Michael Jackson (28) *Elton John (27) *Janet Jackson (27) *Mariah Carey (27) Most number-one singles Most consecutive number-one singles Album achievements Most number-one singles from one album Most top ten singles from one album Songwriter achievements Most number-one singles=